You know better than I
by Daughter Earth 89
Summary: Jack finds a piano at the North Pole and starts singing about some of his thoughts toward MiM. (Not involved with my other stories)Dreamworks owns everything.


Jack walked through the Pole looking for North. He had just finished spreading winter to Russia and he wanted his next assignment. He walked past the den and noticed a piano sitting next to a nearby window. He walked over to it and played a few notes. He look around to see if anyone was watching, then he sat down and played an entire measure of Mozart. He scrunched up his nose and mumbled ," I must be a little rusty."

He looked up and saw Man in Moon, shining through the window. He grinned. " Hey, Manny." Then he though about something, something about what Manny did for him over the last year, since he became a Guardian. In different ways Manny taught him how to control his powers and new tricks he could do. It man him think about a movie he saw little kids watching. More specifically one of the songs in the movie.

He started playing the piano and singing,

_I thought I did whats right _

_I thought I had the answers _

_I thought I chose the surest road_

_But that road brought me here,_

_So I put up a fight_

_I told you how to help me_

_And just when I had give up_

_The truth is coming clear,_

_You know better than I_

_You know the way_

_I'd let got the need to know why_

_For you know better than I,_

* * *

Somewhere in the pole, at the same time.

" Vhere is he? Jack should be back by now." North muttered to his fellow Guardians.

Tooth shook her head ," Oh, he probably just stopped to play with Jamie and his friends."

Bunny chuckled ," Or he's getting ready to spring out a us and make us jump." Sandy shrugged. Suddenly Baby Tooth zoomed out and flew into Tooth's face, chattering somthing at a rapid pace. Tooth tried to process what she was saying. " Baby Tooth, Baby Tooth, I can't understand you!" Finally Baby Tooth waved at them to follow her before shooting of towards the den.

The Guardians approached the den and heard someone singing. They peeked in and saw Jack, sitting at the piano, singing a melody. Baby Tooth shushed them and they all listened.

* * *

Jack closed his eyes and let the music washed over him.

_If this has been a test_

_I can not see the reason_

_But maybe knowing, I don't know_

_Is part of getting through,_

_I try to do whats best_

_And faith has made it easy_

_To see the best thing I can do_

_I put my trust in you,_

_For you know better than I_

_You know the way_

_I'd let go the need to know why_

_For you know better than I,_

_I saw one cloud and thought it was the sky_

_I saw a bird and thought I could follow_

_But it was you who taught that bird to fly_

_If I let you reach me, will you teach me, _

_For you know better than I_

_You know the way_

_I'd let go the need to know why_

_I'll take what answers you supply,_

_You know better than I._

Jack stopped playing and smiled. He was so surprised to heard clapping behind him he jumped into the rafters. North walked into the den and said ," Relax ,Jack , it is just us."

Jack flew back down from the rafters and mumbled ," You...You guys heard all that?"

Tooth flew up to him and cupped his cheek with her hand. " Yes ,Sweet Tooth, we heard it. And it sounded wonderful."

Jack blushed (Well, as much as he could). Bunny snickered and Sandy elbowed him before giving Jack the thumbs up. Bunny nodded at him and said ," Well, It wasn't haft bad."

North gathered the Guardians into his great arms and faced them all towards the window, where Manny was shining through. He said ," Besides, Jack's song spoke the does know beter than us. He knows better than us all."

Jack smiled as he looked toward the moon. _Yes he does._

**A/N: I do not own rise of the guardians, although I wish I did. I do not own the song ether. Everything belongs to dreamworks. ( The song is from Joseph King of Dreams). I got the idea to do this fom a video in youtube, check it out.|_Jack Frost_| ~|Yᴏᴜ Kɴᴏᴡ Bᴇᴛᴛᴇʀ Tʜᴀɴ I|{Rise of the Guardians ****...**

******Review please.**


End file.
